


Love Struck

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, i guess?, random idea, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fucks up trying to ask Gabriel out because of Dean's terrible dating advice. Now, what can he do!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was walking through the halls of the bunker, looking around nervously with every step he took. He hastily made his way to Dean’s room, making sure neither of the angels staying with them saw him. Reaching his brother’s door, Sam knocked a few times and looked both ways down the hall until Dean’s muffled ‘door’s open’ was heard. Swiftly opening the door and then shutting it behind him, he turned towards his brother.

Dean was standing by his bed, guns, blades and some other weapons laid out in an organised fashion as he was disassembling a pistol before cleaning it. He didn’t pause what he was doing, only turning around to glance up for a second to see who it was before focusing on the gun again.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” Dean asked, assuming something was up if Sam came to see him in private about whatever it is. If he needs to give advice it might be difficult, but he’ll try his best for his little brother.

“I just wanted to, uh… Ask you a question?” He was nervous, obviously, looking over at the weapons laying on the bed rather than Dean. Glancing up at his brother, Sam saw how he had paused what he was doing and now looked at Sam with a concerned gaze.

“Something happen? Nothing bad, right?” His concerned look changed to worry as Sam turned uneasy, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere in the large room but Dean.

“No, no nothing like that! It’s just…”

“Just what, Sam?”

“Well, uh… How did you ask Cas out?” Sam looked up sheepishly, hoping Dean wouldn’t laugh at him or think it was a stupid. It was a weird question and asking out of the blue and so direct like this wasn’t what he usually did, but he really needed advice.  

Dean was taken aback by the sudden question and went wide-eyed, mouth continually opening and closing like a goldfish. Dean coughed and looked away, weapons forgotten as he was now more focused on what to say to his little brother.

“W-what!? Oh, we-well, I uh… I didn’t?” He laughed, feeling nervous himself and also slightly awkward. Sam asked him how he _asked Cas out_ , what was he supposed to say?

“So, Cas asked you out instead?”

“Not exactly… I just kissed him, and then he kissed back,” Dean shrugged his shoulders and after the ‘are you actually serious’ bitchface Sam gave him, continued, “why do you ask, though? Did someone finally steal little Sammy’s heart?”

Sam blushed furiously and was almost as red as a tomato, no longer judging Dean’s method and was back to his awkward, stuttering self again, trying to get the words out. He looked towards the ground and mumbled out, “I want to ask Gabe out and need advice?”

Dean stepped back a small bit, surprised by Sam’s answer. It wasn’t hard to miss how Sam had been acting around the archangel for the last couple of weeks, but to think he’d actually ask the guy out? Well, that was new.

“You really want to ask _him_ out? The dick with wings?” Dean only meant it as a joke and would rather see his brother happy than stop him from seeing a good guy – even if said guy killed him over a hundred times in one day. Although, Sam didn’t really hear the sarcastic undertones in Dean’s teasing.

“What? Is it so bad that I like him, Dean?”

“Woah, no! I just didn’t think you’d finally grow a pair,” Sam huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, making Dean smile and tell him, “although, I’m not exactly the best person to ask for relationship advice.” Considering the fact that he literally went up to Cas and just kissed him was proof enough that he would give terrible advice.

Sam snorted, already aware of Dean’s dating problems with men and angels in male vessels. “I don’t need _good_ advice,” Dean frowned at that, “all I need is a good plan to approach him.”

Dean’s face shifted from a frown into one of concentration for a few moments before lighting up with an idea. “You can walk up to him, kiss him and if he doesn’t react well, just say it’s a prank!” Thinking he just had a great idea, Dean went back to the forgotten weapons on the bed, cleaning them with more happiness than before.

“Dean… That was the dumbest idea you’ve ever had and if you used that on Cas, I feel sorry for him.” The ‘I can’t believe we’re related sometimes’ bitchface said it all. “However, I guess if you were able to ask Cas like that – don’t give me that look, good kissing skills don’t equal a good relationship – then I’ll try it with Gabe.” The look Sam referred to, Dean grinning like a madman while thinking he started dating Cas because of his awesome skills, annoyed Sam to no end. Good kissing skills do _not_ equal a good relationship if anything they only _make_ it better!

Obviously, Dean didn’t give a damn about Sam’s opinion of kissing skills, going back to his guns with a big smile on his face. Memories of the first kiss no doubt. Just before Dean went completely off the bend into la-la land, he added, “it’ll be fine! Now go get yourself some archangel ass!” To which he received a dark glare from Sam.

His time talking to his brother now done with, Sam went off to find the archangel that he really hoped shared the same feelings. If the flirting was anything to go by, he might. Unless that was fake. He heaved a sigh and then set off towards the library, left wondering how Gabriel was going to take this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets with Gabriel and tries out Dean's technique.

The library was empty at first glance when Sam walked in, although he knew Gabriel could hide himself easily. “Gabe? Are you in here?” He called out tentatively, hopefully not looking like a fool for talking to an empty room. Dean teased him about it sometimes if he was trying to find Gabriel.

“I’m right here Sammykins!” The cheerful voice sounded from behind Sam, very loudly. He jumped, turning around to give the laughing archangel a dirty look, to which he only grinned wide.

“Gabe! Do you really need to do that whenever we talk?” Gabriel’s laughter finally died down to only a giggle but he still smiled up at the hunter. Sam smiled lightly at the happy angel, his mood infectious, and he couldn’t help liking Gabriel just that little bit more whenever he talked with him.

Gabriel’s smile soon turned into a large grin, and said with a joking tone, “oh Samsquatch, you know I love scaring you! I just can’t help it!” Sam couldn’t deny how cute Gabriel looked like this, grinning up at him, but Sam shoved the thought away so he could actually talk to the angel. He let Gabriel talk the most in their conversations mostly, but not today. There wasn’t going to be much talking hopefully.

“Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. It’s… Kind of serious.” He was nervous, doubts beginning to invade his mind; whether this plan would work, if it was going to only serve to piss Gabriel off, if he would see it as just another joke – Sam shook his head. He knew he was never going to have the balls to do this again, so he had to seize his chance now.

“Oh.” Gabriel’s voice scared Sam out of his thoughts and he focused back on the archangel again as he continued, “well, what’s up? Did I prank Dean or Cas too much again? I mean, I knew telling Dean to use the honey was –” Sam almost burst out laughing right then but contained himself, only letting slip a small snigger. He waved his hand in a gesture signalling that it wasn’t the matter while finally getting himself under control with a sigh.

He chuckled lightly before becoming serious once more, mumbling, “well… Here goes nothing, I guess,” before grabbing Gabriel’s face and swiftly pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Sam pulled back after quickly a few seconds, hands limply hanging by his sides while he tried to gauge the angel’s reaction to the kiss.

Gabriel had immediately tensed and froze, only staring wide-eyed at Sam. He hadn’t expected that and was confused as to what just happened. Did Sam kiss him? Why? It took Gabriel a few moments to finally reign in his shock and actually move. Backing up a few steps, Gabriel was only able to manage a bewildered look and opening his mouth before subsequently closing it multiple times over.

“Hey, Gabe… Are you – are you alright?” What was he supposed to do with a frozen archangel? Gabriel’s mouth kept opening and closing as if he was about to curse Sam to the furthest reaches of hell for kissing him so randomly, yet he finally closed it and just stared down at the ground. Of course, Sam freaked out and convinced himself that Gabriel didn’t like it and therefore now hates him and oh my god, what is going to happen now that –

“Sam…” Gabriel’s low voice scared Sam out of his thoughts. With his head hung low and his hair covering his face, Gabriel looked downright terrifying and more than ever like the archangel of judgement. Sam couldn’t tell if he was about to be smote where he stood or forced into a never-ending loop of his worst nightmares, but he panicked. When he was panicked, Sam wasn’t exactly the best at talking to livid archangels.

“Well, um. It was j-just a prank? Uh, I’ve got to go, Dean’s calling. Bye!” Sam scurried off, leaving Gabriel to stand alone in the library, unmoving. He was seething with anger at this point, trying to restrain himself from ripping Sam apart atom by atom. In truth, it was a smart idea for Sam to run away at this point, but he didn’t care about intelligence – Anger ruled him now.

It was only once Sam reached the hallway did he truly understand how angry Gabriel really was, when he heard Gabriel’s voice echo throughout the hallway. “Samuel Fucking Winchester, get your fucking arse back out here right. Fucking. Now!”

When there was no response from the hunter nor could Gabriel sense Sam anywhere nearby, he went searching for the bastard. He couldn’t find him in the war room, so there was only one other place that Sam could be. It took Gabriel only a few minutes to find Sam pacing in his room.

“Dammit, Dammit – Gabe! Hey, uh, everything good? Everything okay?” He had stopped pacing immediately when Gabriel popped in, turning into a shifty, nervous wreck. The icy glare from the archangel didn’t help much and only made Sam slightly scared of him. His angry stare softened somewhat.

“Nothing is good and it really isn’t okay right now!” Gabriel’s glare was cold as ice, freezing Sam in his place. Sam flinched slightly at his loud voice, and it had been a long time since he had stopped him from doing that whenever Gabriel went near him. Just seeing him do that because of Gabriel, he wanted to forget about it all, hold Sam tight and tell him he’d never hurt him no matter how angry he got. He’d rather kill himself than hurt Sam.

“I-it was just a prank I swear!” Wincing at his own fearful voice, Sam stood straighter and tried to look Gabriel in the eye, but couldn’t because he was scared of the anger he knew he would see in those golden eyes.

Gabriel tensed up even more, with obvious dislike to Sam’s words. There was a small intake of breath, the calm before the storm. “Pranks are meant to be harmless tricks, Sam, not toying with a person’s feel-” was as far as Gabriel got before he clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wider than Sam’s ever seen them. He was just confused as to where Gabriel was going with that sentence.

“Gabriel, w-what are you say-”

“It’s nothing! Just – just bye!” Gabriel backed away shakily before turning around running away. Sam stood there in shock as Gabriel left, before snapping out of it and he ran after Gabriel. He saw a glimpse of the angel before Gabriel’s door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! The next part will most likely be the final part, and should be up by next week Tuesday at the latest? Depends on all the homework/assignments/exams I have due!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up to the door, Sam pounded on it a few times and said “Gabe, come on! Talk to me please?” With no response, he sighed and leant against the door, sliding down to the floor. “Gabe? I know you’re mad at me and probably want me to die several times over – and I know you would – but we need to talk about it. I want to explain why I did it, okay? Please come out?” Nothing. Sam knocked his head against the door and just as he goes to get up, he hears a soft voice.

“Sam… I don’t want to see you or talk to you for a while… Sorry…” The soft voice meant Gabriel was next to the door and hearing the sad voice Sam usually would’ve opened it and hugged Gabriel tight to comfort him – if the door wasn’t locked, of course.

“That’s fine, really. I’ll have Cas bring you dinner later, okay? Bye Gabriel,” Sam shoved himself off the floor and slowly strode off down the hallway with no exact destination in mind.

Gabriel was sitting on the ground, curled up against the door, quietly crying. “Dammit Sam…”

~~~~~~

“What’s up with the archangel?” Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and made him jump, startling him from whatever daze he was in. Seeing Sam sitting in the kitchen for the last hour since he talked to Gabriel, Dean was confused as to why he wasn’t off in bed with the guy. Then again, Dean was also confused as to why Cas told him he went to go see his brother and he wouldn’t say anything other than ‘ask Samuel!’, so something was up with Gabriel.

Sam looked up at him for a few seconds before looking down at his hands, “Everything’s fine,” which earned him a stare that meant Dean knew something was up. Damn brother instincts. “The… the ‘prank’ happened.” Dean’s face moved from confusion to realisation to pity in less than a second.

“Shit… So he didn’t take it well and is now holed up in his room and calling you Samuel?” Dean’s face of pity coupled with his summary of events added up to a glare from Sam, one that meant Dean needed to shut up or he was going to get punched.

Sam groaned and dropped his head onto the table, mumbling, “He said I was playing with his feelings…” He turned his head to the side to look up at his brother, “Dean, I-I fucked up really bad.”

Dean was surprised at Sam swearing, though he quickly recovered and sat by his brother at the table. “Sam, it’s not your fault! Honestly… hell, it’s mine for giving you the idea of it.”

“I went along with it though Dean.”

“I made it up so it’s my fault okay? Suddenly kissing an archangel who’s not as romantically inept as his little angel brother is a really bad plan, in hindsight.”

“He thinks it’s a prank and that I’m a fucking arsehole, Dean!”

“Calm down Sammy, we can fix this okay? We just need –”

“Dean.” Sam being more worried about what Gabriel thinks of him as of now, Dean was the one startled by the sudden presence of the angel. Jumping at the voice, he turned around to see Castiel standing there calmly like always.

Clutching at his heart as if he could’ve had a heart attack from the scare, Dean said “Cas! You can’t keep doing that, I’m seriously gonna have a heart attack one day or something!” Castiel tipped his head to the side confused at the phrase. He could easily heal Dean if needed quite easily.

“My apologies. I finally talked with Gabriel just now.” Sam immediately sat up when he heard the archangel’s name, concerned for him and scared about what he’s likely said. It was one of the few times Sam was properly concerned about what’s been said about him.

Castiel turned to look at Sam, and thought about what Gabriel had told him to tell Sam, “Gabriel told me that he would rather continue to act like a child with a temper tantrum than see you right now,” Sam deflated a little with those words and Dean acted like a cat with its fur on end and hackles raised.

“What the hell? That son of a bitch! If he’s gonna act like that, I’m not gonna let that dick stay here or be near Sam ever!” Dean stood up but stopped when Sam grabbed his arm. He shook his head and motioned for Dean to sit back down. He did, albeit reluctantly.

“Dean, he’s an archangel, he could and will murder you with a single thought if you antagonise him,” Sam looked at Dean with sad eyes, and it hurt Dean to see Sam sad because of this stupid dick with wings.

Sighing, he relaxed into his chair and joked, “we’ve got angel blades, so –”

“Dean.”

“What? I wouldn’t actually do anything… maybe just threaten him a little.” He smiled at Sam and got an eye roll in response with a small smile showing. At least Dean could say he was still good at cheering his little brother up when he’s having a hard time.

Castiel finally spoke up after a short pause, “Dean, no. There is also more from Gabriel,” and with that, Sam perked up once more and focused his attention on Castiel. Sam gestured for the angel to continue with what he was saying.

“I’m not sure whether or not he wanted me to pass this along, though it concerned you so I assume so. Gabriel said under his breath that if it hadn’t been a prank, it would’ve been perfect.” Sam’s eyes widened to almost comical sizes at the words and he stood up.

“Are you sure he _really_ said that? Truly?” Even Dean was surprised at this, though he didn’t show it as openly as Sam was, with eyes wide and mouth open.

Cas nodded, “it was said very quietly though he did say it. Sam, do you have feelings for Gabriel?” Sam stood up and nodded frantically, grinning widely until realisation hit him and he frowned slightly.

“I wouldn’t have kissed Gabe if I didn’t love him… really, it was the only way I’d have the courage to do anything with him,” He shuffled his feet guiltily.

“You should go tell him that yourself Sam. It wouldn’t have the same impact if I were to tell him, and it would be really awkward,” Sam looked up when Castiel spoke, grinning once more and nodded again.

“I will, right now! Thanks, Cas!” Sam ran off down the halls to the bedrooms, as Dean chuckled at Sam’s excited behaviour, just like a large puppy.

Looking over at Cas, Dean said, “You know, we should’ve just asked you to come up with a plan instead of me.”

Cas stared at Dean with a confused look, “It would’ve been just as bad or even worse Dean.”

**~Fin~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Sam going to apologise to Gabriel and it's pure fluff for once - since I normally write angst into almost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't originally planning to add to this fanfic but hey, extra stuff is always fun! My friend dared me to write a fanfic in 2 days (took 4, whoops I'm lazy) and the commenter on my other chapters ktdog1 kinda inspired me to write the end between Sam and Gabe so here you go!

After hearing what Cass had said to him, Sam ran to Gabriel’s room without even thinking about what he’d say. When Sam stood outside the old wooden door, he took a deep breath as he softly knocked so as to not startle the archangel. There was the sound of something shuffling around before silence fell once more. Sam had expected his actions to be punished with anger, so he frowned slightly and decided to knock again, though the small voice from the other side of the door startled him instead.

“I don’t want to speak with you right now Sam, so please go away.” The sad voice of the archangel made Sam’s face twist into a painful expression with knowing this was because of his own doing. Assuming he would be here for a while, Sam sat against the stone wall by the door as he started to think of how to properly apologise to Gabriel.

Sam took a few minutes deciding on what he wanted to say before giving up on that and instead blurting out his thoughts, “Gabriel, I’m sorry for what I did. It was an absolute dick move and I understand that it makes me an asshole for saying those things, but the truth is… The truth is I love you. I’m not lying and it’s definitely not a ‘joke’ or ‘prank’. It was Dean’s plan I stupidly followed – kiss you and if you don’t respond well, just call it a prank and leave. All I’ve wanted for so long is to be able to tell you that, I was just so _scared_ that you’d reject me or end up hating me for even thinking about you like that… Gabe?” Sam was internally freaking out over how Gabriel was going to take it all as the silence between the two men stretched on.

It felt like hours had passed even though it was only a couple of minutes before Sam heard a sniffling noise and Gabriel’s quiet voice through the door, “y-you love me? Really?” as Sam heard the lock on the door click open. He stood up as it opened and looked down at the pink-faced, puffy-eyed archangel, face full of what Sam thought was hope mixed with slight apprehension.

“Of course I love you! Gabriel, you are the funniest person I’ve met in a long time, as well as charming, caring, obviously adorable, and so many other things that would take too long to list. I’ve loved you for a long time and that won’t ever change,” Sam confessed to Gabriel, who stood there in shock at the last words before his face shifted to one of relief and pure joy.

“To be honest here, I’ve been using subtle hints for so long because I thought you wouldn’t want to be with someone like me but now I see I should’ve been more upfront to avoid something like this,” Gabriel chuckled lightly and glanced up at Sam, gently reaching to hold one of Sam’s hands, “I accept your apology, and I also should apologise for locking myself away instead of listening to you. I hope you can forgive me for being a prick as well?”

Gazing down at the archangel with a wide grin on his face, Sam admitted, “I definitely forgive you, and I guess this means Dean’s plan did kind of work, even if it wasn’t the intended way.” Gabriel’s grin was just as wide as Sam’s until an idea popped into his head and it morphed into his usual smirk he wore.

“Well, we can thank him later because I believe that we have other business to attend to now?” With a sly wink to Sam, Gabriel watched as Sam’s expression changed from confused puppy to something akin to a blushing virgin.

“What do you – O-OH! W-well, um right t-then!”

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? I'm hoping this is good but anyway, see you next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and leave a comment/kudos if you did? I'm kinda proud of this one because it's long and written well compared to my first few fanfics, but anyway, see you next fic!


End file.
